Ultra TV
Ultra TV (normally known as Ultra) is an international digital satellite channel headquartered in Manila, The Philippines, that airs men and women's entertainment, cartoons, comedy, drama, movies, music, anime, sports, gossip, news, and adult entertainment. It was launched on September 22, 1997. 1995-1997 (Prelaunch) Ultra TV signed a patent in October 29, 1995. Its original slogan was intented to be "Dynamic Television". Due to lack of funds, the channel was not launched until September 22, 1997. 1997-1999 On September 22, 1997, Ultra TV was launched. The logo was designed by Pentagram and the idents where done by Paul Rand. 1999-2001 An improved logo was designed in 1999 by the same company above and debuted on June 21, 1999. This logo was used when it become from a premium, commercial-free international analog cable service to a basic digital satellite ad-supported global channel. 2001-2004 When the channel's ratings suddenly declined in late-2000, Ultra TV commisioned Troika Design Group to do the logo and the idents to recover its ratings that were lost in 2000. That was deemed very effective. Ultra TV debuted its new look on May 4, 2001. The first idents where done by Novocom. The 2002 idents were designed by Lambie-Nairn and debuted on September 2, 2002. From December 2003-March 2004, many people in the world submitted designs for the idents, with the alternative logo. These submitted idents were animated by Lambie-Nairn and aired from April 2, 2004 until September 26, 2004. 2004-2006 On September 26, 2004, Ultra TV received another overhaul, which inverted the colours, added a circle, and used Gotham font. This logo was designed by Razorfish and the idents were designed by Brand New School. In the last weeks of March 2004, Brand New School came up with the beautiful concept of having one of the subjects draw the Ultra logo in the air. Initially the plan was to create a years worth of 1000 ID's in batches [ about so many idents at a time]. The overall brief - handed for the first time to external ad agency Omnicom Group, was to embrace and inclusively show multicultural makeup in the countries that Ultra TV serves, and identify that people show values, supports, confidence, and greatness for Ultra TV. Additionally the brief was to imbue the series with a contemporary worldwide identity. Ken Francis created music for most of the series, with an agenda to create unusual and captivating musical "foils" rather than literal & typical "TV Ident" soundtracks, and curated a small amount of licensed music when only that would do. Hot Chocolate's "Heaven's in the Back Seat" for example, underscored one ident. Ken decided to reinvent the classic four-note Ultra TV jingle in all manner of sounds to bring a home-made humour and voice to complete the "branding". Ken on the project: "The visual idea just blew me away, even in the trial shoot. It was so great being able to watch people in the lives then draw the Ultra logo in their own styles and it was perfect for the network. The team were busting to try awesome ways to capture real people in all their captivating humanness... and so I just painted with musical and sound stuff that spoke to the human on the screen - some sort of lateral backstory preferable - and with fun or dignity. preferably both. I LOVED trying to find things that just lifted you out of the ordinary view..." For the award winning first part of the series, a Brand New School employee brought her spectacularly beautiful slo-mo sepia magic to these award-winning vignettes. 2006-2009 This logo debuted on March 1, 2006, when Ultra TV had minor changes to the logo by adding a bevel, designed by the same company. Also, on that day, a new cyborg mascot (called in same name) was launched. 2007-2009 (Indonesia, TeVee) From Janaury 1st, 2007, Ultra TV Indonesia rebranded as TeVee due to accquire of MNC and rebrand of the network. The entertainment channel, TeVee Entertainment was launched in April 3, 2007. The brand "TeVee" was used until 2011. 2009-2012 A simpler logo, based on the channel's on-screen bug, was launched on April 6, 2009. The bug's wordmark was changed from just 'ultra' to 'ultratv.tv', Ultra TV's website url since 1997. This logo was designed by Red Bee Media. TeVee was reverted back to Ultra TV Indonesia in June 1, 2009 and they used the logo. 2012-2013 A completely new logo, which resembles a smartphone app (like 's), was designed by Moira and debuted on May 1, 2012. It was done to refresh the channel's image for the youth and the masses. However, the on-screen bug was still used in tandem with the 2012 logo. 2013-2014 (Most countries), 2013-2016 (Sri Lanka), 2013-present (Fiji, Bolivia, Luxembourg, and Hong Kong), 2013-2017 (Wales) On September 1, 2013, Ultra TV introduced the new logo, which was designed by Chermayeff & Geismar & Haviv, However, the cyborg mascot was dropped, the on-screen bug was updated accordingly, and the slogan is still used until November 2013. This logo was based on UltraToons Network, which is first debuted on January 5, 2013. In France, Sweden, and Canada, the rebrand has a short-lived on September until November. In Romania, Ultra TV was launched in this year. 2014-present (USA and Philippines) In October 12, 2013, it was announced that a leaked logo would be inaugurated in March 23, 2014, to be used only in USA and Philippines. They thought that the logo resembled a smiley face more than the 2013 logo. The USA version is use the slogan "so:ultra", while Ultra TV Philippines is broadcast Filipino-language programming, aside from English programming. The Philippines slogan is "Type ko Ultra!" Selected adult programming is now removed in Ultra TV Philippines. Font used in the logo is Museo. Idents is show CGI "rose petals" (actually animated 3D discs) and designed by beeld.motion. The logo was officially launched on March 23, 2014. 2014-present (France, Randomia, 3DMMLand, Sweden and Canada) In 2013, a leaked logo for France, Randomia, 3DMMLand, Sweden, and Canada (that was supposed to be introduced in 2014) was introduced by an new logo designer, Dave Sieg. The idents were made by Klasky Csupo, with 7 of them animated by Dave himself using the last remaining Scanimate machine, 12 of them by Russian animation studio Soyuzmultfilm, 6 of them by RKO Animation Studios, and the remaining 9 by Film Roman. Then, people all over the world started submitting idents, with them being animated on a 12-hour basis by Spicy Animation, which this was their first work not to be animated pornographic films. France, Sweden, and Canada got this logo early because the logo was considered good by a Ultra TV Sweden executive. Norway uses this logo as the main logo and a screen bug. The cyborg mascot returned, now named "Ultra-Bot" (he's not on international and other countries), redesigned to resemble a robot with a screen in his middle, blue and silver painted, and he speaks in the OS X "Boing" novelty voice. The logo was officially launched on January 13, 2014. 2014-present (UK and Ireland) It almost looks like the 2013-2014 logo of the most countries. This logo was officially launched on April 11, 2014. 2014-present (Italy) This announced logo is the same as the USA and Philippines one but in green color. This logo was officially launched on April 6, 2014. 2014-present (Poland) 2014-2015 (Russia) 2015-present (Russia) 2014-2015 (Czech Republic, Romania, Hungary, and Germany) 2015-present (Czech Republic, Romania, Hungary, and Germany) 2014-present (international) Same as US logo, expect the transparent background and the Ultra TV URL in Helvetica Neue (Just looks like a 2001 logo), Designed by Chermayeff & Geismar & Haviv (Also it designed 2012 logo), and the Idents done with Troika. It debuted on February 1, 2014 in New Zealand, and also on April 2, 2014 in worldwide (after April Fools' Day and the 2013 logo ends except for those two countries Sri Lanka (until 2016) and Fiji). In Brazil and Portugal, the logo is debuted on April 6, 2014 (when Rede Globo's new logo started; after Sítio do Picapau Amarelo Takeover (in Brazil) and Mónica e Amigos Takeover (in Portugal) ends). In 2016, Ultra TV launched the new graphics like TVE La 1 2006 graphics along with Sri Lanka counterpart, the wordmark "ultratv.tv" appears in semi-transparent/grey-colored. However, a US version of UltraToons Network continued using the 2013 logo scheme. For bumpers, idents, slogans, variants, and other logos see Ultra TV/Others. Category:Fictional Television networks Category:Fictional Television International networks Category:Ultra Limited Category:Ultra TV Category:TV Channels Category:Fictional television channels Category:Television channels in Hungary Category:Television channels in Poland Category:TV Channels In Romania Category:Television channels in Ukraine Category:Fictional Television Networks in Portugal Category:Television channels in France Category:Television Channels in Romania Category:Television channels in Germany Category:Television Channels in Erwica Category:Television channels in Europe Category:Хуйня